


carried away

by orphan_account



Category: Polygon RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dialogue Heavy, I LOVE DYING AND BEING DEAD, M/M, i don't know how they're in school together don't ask, mentions of sex stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "if you don't like the world you're living intake a look around you,at least you've got friends."





	carried away

**Author's Note:**

> it's me, back at it again with the whack-ass spacing. maybe i'll figure out how to fuckin use this site one day.  
> also is it nicholas or nicolas (and how do we Know)

Griffin met Nicolas Robinson in first grade. He could remember it clearly, their teacher introducing the new kid.

"This is Nick, he's from North Carolina!" Ms. Hollins smiled. "That's a long while away from Huntington, but I know he'll fit in perfectly here. I want everyone to say hello and make him feel welcome!"

The class erupted, 20+ six-year-old voices squealing hellos. Ms. Hollins nudged Nick, encouraging him to take a seat. Griffin watched him as he shuffled across the floor, gripping the straps of his backpack tightly. He slid quietly into the desk beside Griffin.

"Hi," Griffin said eagerly, and leaning close. "I'm Griffn." 

Nick made eyecontact briefly, then looked back to Ms. Hollins. "That's a cool name." He answered, propping his elbow up on the table and resting his chin in his hand.

Griffin remembered smiling ridiculously large. "No one's ever told me that. The other think it's weird. Well, they think I'm weird." He paued, feeling like he had said something wrong.

Nick side-eyed him. "I think you're weird, too. But in a cool way." He replied. 

Griffin opened his mouth to respond, but class began.

And thus began a beautiful friendship...

_{~Eleven years later~}_

"Griffin?"

"Nick?" 

"Do you think Pat will want to go to prom with me?"

Griffin sighed, feeling like he was deflating. "Nicolas Robinson, you have asked me this every single fuckin' day since they announced prom, dog. You have like. Weeks." He said, glancing over at Nick.

Nick was sitting on the end of his bed, hand clasped in his lap. "I know," He whined, throwing his head back melodramatically. "Griffin, he's so pretty."

"And? So are you?" Griffin rolled his eyes, smiling. Pat wasn't Nick's worst choice, considering Pat was in charge of the debate club (and honestly, debate club people talk a lot of siht, but they're just big fuckin' nerds). And he also really liked computers (meaning he was definitely just a big fuckin' nerd). 

Nick shook his head. "Nooo, Griffin, you don't _get_ it. Have you met him?"

Griffin thought about it for a second. "We've said hi to each other."

"You don't understand!" Nick squeaked. It was all just dramatics and Griffin knew it. Nick, generally a very straightforward person, got tired of being a straightforward person every once in a while, and decided to be a pain in Griffin's ass instead.

"Dude, look: I know what it's like to like someone. But I don't think Patrick motherfucking Gill is gonna shun you for asking him to prom." Griffin said, looking at Nick with a meaningful gaze. 

Nick was frowning, eyebrows knitted together. "What if he only likes girls?"

"That's what the football team said before they let you suck them all off." Griffin retorted.

Nick looked startled, eyes suddenly huge. There was a blush forming high on his cheeks. "That was last year, Griffin. I haven't done that since." He said slowly. 

Griffin knew Nick was gay; he always had. Nick came out four years ago to him inside a Denny's, all rushed words and no eye contact. Griffin never minded. He only minded that Nick let himself be taken advantage of by any male that would tell him he was pretty on his knees. Nick was the most fake self-confident person Griffin knew. He just needed someone for him, someone who wouldn't fuck him into a mattress and call him a fag the next day.  
That was sort of hard to find in West Virginia. 

"You would." Griffin said, immediately regretting it.

Nick crossed his arms. "No, I wouldn't. Stop being such an asshole." He mumbled a little, then got up off of Griffin's bed to stare out the window. 

Griffin stayed quiet, looking at Nick's profile. He has the straightest nose Griffin had ever seen. And the prettiest eyelashes. He always wanted to tell Nick that, but it sounded too weird in his own head.

Griffin waited a moment, expecting Nick to say something. After a few seconds passed, Griffin couldn't handle the silence. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to like. Upset you."

Nick nodded slowly. "It's-it's fine. I'm just stressed out." He took a deep breath, letting it out as he turned to make eye contact with Griffin. "I'm gonna ask Pat about prom tomorrow, I think." He changed the subject, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. "What's the worst that can happen?"

Griffin held his breath.

{~~}

He couldn't sleep that night after Nick went home. He rolled onto his side, glancing to the clock. It was past 2AM already, and school started at 7:30. He willed his eyes to shit, but every time, he'd just see Nick's face behind his eyelids.

Nick had a pretty face, with downturned eyes framed by those long lashes. He had a nice mouth, sharp jaw, and there was just a certain softness to his entire face that Griffin loved. There was a certain softness to all of Nick, from his looks so his voice to his personality.  
Nick was prone to wheezing laughter, especially after Griffin says stupid shit (which was often), and Griffin found himself trying to get Nick to laugh any chance he could.

He thought about Pat for a moment, all long legs and smart words and thin shoulders and nice clothes. He'd never seen Pat and Nick talk, but he could imagine Nick. Nick was prone to blushing and getting flustered, and Griffin figured he'd be a mess around Pat. It'd be cute, actually. Griffin's breath caught in his throat at the thought.

It wasn't that he had never thought of Nick in that way - who hadn't? - but the fact that the notion made him sort of jealous also made him nervous. He didn't need to like Nick in that way.

Griffin rolled onto his back and told himself that he'd deal with it tomorrow.

{~~}

It was on his mind every time Nick would glance at him in class, smile a little, look away. Like he always did. Griffin would smile back, try to ignore the blush. Why was he feeling so much so suddenly? This was Pat's faulkt, probably. Or maybe Grffin had just been suppressing his feelings without knowing it again. 

The bell rang for lunch and the chaos in the hallways ensued, but Nick always found his way to Griffin. 

"Nick, I need to tell you something." Griffin said, as Nick was speaking at the same time.

"Can I ask you something?"

They were both quiet. Griffin giggled a bit, shaking his head. Okay, you go first."

Nick looked a little sheepish, glancing down at his feet. "No, it's cool. You can."

"Uh," Griffin paused. "I just...wanted to...ask...? If you asked Patrick to prom yet," The last few words came out in a rush.

Nick blinked up at Griffin. "No, actually, I-"

"Okay, before you say anything else, I need to tell you that I have a huge crush on you. I know it's dumb because you like Patrick, but, like, yeah." Griffin said hurriedly, trying to gauge Nick's reaction.

Nick's eyebrows were raised, eyes round. He struggled with his words for a moment, laughed a little, collected himself. "I was actually gonna ask if-if _you_ would like to go to prom with me? You don't have to say yes, I won't be offended-"

"Yes, of course!" Griffin exclaimed, then reminded himself to calm down. "I mean, that'd be really cool."

Nick smiled, his eyes crinkling at the sides. Griffin couldn't help but smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> this didn't turn out how i wanted but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
